<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Remus Lupin Became The First Marauder With A Girlfriend by Slytherwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063503">How Remus Lupin Became The First Marauder With A Girlfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch'>Slytherwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Dates, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), lgbt characters dont realize they are lgbt yet so everything seems heterosexual, poc!dorcas meadows, poc!remus lupin, poc!sirius black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(November 9th, 1975) None of the Marauders have been able to score a girlfriend yet, despite the amount of failed dates between James and Sirius. When the particularly bold Dorcas Meadowes asks out Remus Lupin, Sirius and James see it as their opportunity to get their buddy a girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Dorcas Meadowes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Faceclaims:<br/>Remus Lupin - Hwang Wook-Hee<br/>James Potter - Blake Steven<br/>Sirius Black - Ryan Potter<br/>Peter Pettigrew - Ethan Cutkosky</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Chapter One</span>
</h1><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus Lupin would call himself perpetually boyish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d never claim to care one way or another about his looks. Sirius always fussed over both his own and everyone else’s appearances. He’d make sure they all had clothes that highlighted their features and would fit them right. James cared about how he looked to girls. He’d hog the mirror every morning to perfect his messy hair to the perfect degree of messiness. Peter always wanted to compare with the other two prior. He needed to feel as if he was just as hot as Sirius and James. Remus isn’t concerned about how he looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, there are always exceptions to the rules they’ve set out for themselves. So, when Dorcas Meadowes asked Remus to a Hogsmeade Date in the middle of the Great Hall, Remus knew that he had to look good for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius Black and James are excited, no explanations needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we have planned a battle plan.” Sirius Black barges into the Marauder’s dorm with James Potter in tow, smiles wide. Remus works on Charms homework and Peter naps on his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Remus and Peter respond with, “Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wake up Petey!” James shakes the napping Peter while Sirius shows Remus the piece of parchment he’s carrying, “So your date with Dorcas is tomorrow which means we need to work all night to get you ready. James and I have created a foolproof plan to land Miss Meadows as your girlfriend in twenty-four hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can handle this myself.” Remus pushes Sirius out of his way, getting up to grab supplemental reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James asks, “How many dates have you gone on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jamesy and I have been on loads of dates.” Sirius responds, dusting his robes off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus asks them back, “And how many of your dates ended in girlfriends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zero, for every question.” Peter yawns, “but to be fair, all they want is to help. This’ll make Marauder History if you're the first to get a girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All four of them look at the scroll of never-ending parchment Remus’ father enchanted for the group. It holds every important event the Marauders have ever encountered. All of them agree that the first girlfriend any of them get shall be immortalized onto the piece of parchment. The likes of their first prank and James first rejection of Lily, alongside Sirius first week without a detention from McGonagall and the month three of them decided not to speak have been marked on the piece of parchment. If Remus successfully gets a girlfriend, it would go on the wall with those events.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why we need to make sure this date goes great!” Sirius replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James wraps his arm around Remus, “and we know what girls don’t like, so you’ll learn from our tragic mistakes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll indulge you on one condidtion.” Remus pauses for any objections, “The three of you leave me alone the entirety of next weekend I need to study for my OWLs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you tell us all about the date.” Peter negotiates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Splendid!” James exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius drags him towards his bed and makes him sit, “Alright! Now, first thing first, you need to make sure your clothing fits and looks good on you. My tragic almost romance with the lovely Marlene McKinnon would’ve worked out if James here didn’t grow out my robes mere moments before the date started.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guilty as charged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that it would've worked because she obviously likes一” Remus gets cut off by Sirius, “Now listen to the master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Masters.” James adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, masters.” Sirius replies, “Now, we have taken the liberty to decide an outfit for you. With the hip, new muggle style because Dorcas is a halfblood and would appreciate that sort of thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you two know what’s popular with muggles?” Remus asks, “You two are both purebloods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius comments, “Do not doubt our expertise young child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are like four months older than the rest of us, chill.” Remus responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius replies, “Four glorious months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We picked out an outfit muggle girls are dying to see on their men.” James pulls out an outfit with bright colors and clashing patterns. The shirt is made of silk and has a deep v-neck. The pants are satin and look like the quill Peter’s dead grandma made him. The shows would make Remus three inches taller and he’d be the tallest marauder by a long shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus tells them, “It’s horrendous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We worked so hard on this.” Sirius and James gasp, “You do not appreciate our handiwork.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you two get this?” Remus asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The muggle world of course.” James answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter asks, “When?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lily ordered them for us.” Sirius replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She pranked you.” Remus comments, “Nobody wears that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My darling Lilykins would never!” James exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter rolls his eyes, “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Remus tells them, “I’ll be picking my own outfit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we can veto it!” Sirius declares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we at least help?” James asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> <span>Remus rolls his eyes and nods. He makes it to the Marauder's joint closet, pulling out the small section of muggle clothes he brought with him. A white, collared shirt with a navy sweater, and a pair of brown dress shoes. It’s simple一formal.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that too boring?” James asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s what my mother’s clients wear.” Peter remarks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius adds, “It’s too you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that why Dorcas asked me out.” Remus asks, “because of who I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.” James replies, “I hope it wasn't a dare like the fourth year tragedy with Mary MacDonald.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dorcas isn’t the type to do that.” Sirius remarks, “she doesn’t have the time for such frivolities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Remus asks, “what’s next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Accessorizing, duh.” Sirius replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You at least need a watch.” James tells him, “it makes you look older.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already wear a watch everyday.” Remus pulls up his left sleeve, “but I don’t have any other accessories.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a wallet?” Peter asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius pipes up, “Speaking of wallets, do you have the money for the date? Where are you all going? What will you be doing? Do you have the money to entertain her the entire afternoon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be taking her to the Three Broomsticks for lunch and then around Hogsmeade, letting her decide before going into Honeydukes to end the date.” Remus answers, “and yes, I have the money to go on this date. I’m not that poor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As your friends we need you to be adequately prepared.” James responds, “What if her ex wants to duel you for her honor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like Stubby Boardman did to Sirius when he took Doris to the Samhain festival in Hogsmeade least year?” Peter asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who else has Dorcas dated?” Remus asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arthur Thomas.” Sirius answers, “and he could take you in a fist fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thomas is chill though.” Remus replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter notes, “Maybe that’s how you’ll get Lily: by being chill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the chillest one here.” James responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them all shake their heads, “You are not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you all?” James exclaims, “I am totally chill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius places a hand on James’ shoulder, “Just sit down before you do something dumb. Today is all about Remus and his date tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James huffs, crossing his arms. The other three marauders laugh at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s next?” Remus asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius tells him, “Secondly, you need to use your manners.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously.” Remus replies, “I wasn’t raised in a barn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A what?” James asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind.” Remus comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius says, “Use proper table manners.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m not going to act like you two whenever you’re fighting over the last treacle tart on the way to Hogwarts.” Remus replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James clarifies, “Make it look like you have pureblood manners. We don’t know much about Dorcas and what she’s expecting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The girl is an enigma.” Sirius buts in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” James continues, “So we want you to act appropriately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m prefect.” Remus replies, “when has there been a moment when I haven’t acted appropriately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, true.” The other three marauders comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius replies, “Keep her interested.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t this fall under entertaining her?” Remus asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James answers, “Technically, no. We mean, make sure that you two are talking. We do not need a repeat of anytime Peter tries to talk to girls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Peter objects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius places a hand on his arm, “Sorry buddy, but it’s true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first rejection put on the list was of you.” Remus notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter rolls his eyes, “Whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a couple of suggestions for topics she might be interested in.” James pulls out a seperate, smaller piece of parchment, “This time by Marlene who won’t give us the wrong information.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius begins to read off the list, “Talk about her family, quidditch, and her studies as well as books, music, and muggle sports.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are practically all the things you like.” Peter notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus shivers, “Muggle sports.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so dramatic.” James chides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius mutters, “Rich coming from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways,” Remus gets back on track, “What if we run out of things to talk about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t” James answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius continues, “Ideally, she’ll also ask you questions so a conversation won’t be over in five minutes. You’re not totally clueless, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my first date.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but she’s not difficult to talk to.” James notes, “and if you’re that stuck on things to talk about then we should’ve tried to help you a long time ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything else?” Remus asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius shakes his head, “Unless you want us to dramatically reenact each woeful ending of mine and Jamesy’s failed dates, then you're good to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No thanks.” Remus replies, “I’ve heard them all before.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter Two</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The carriages to Hogsmeade are running the entire day post breakfast until the end of dinner. So, Dorcas and Remus agreed to leave a bit after the lunch rush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> While Peter, Sirius, and James were eating in the Great Hall, annoying Mary MacDonald and Lily Evans for details about Dorcas, Remus sits on a bench outside the castle. He wears the outfit they planned last night and has up his slicked up hair, courtesy of Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion. Occasionally, he’ll mess with it, his nerves getting the better of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, Remus spots Dorcas Meadowes in a two-toned blue dress; it looks like a really long scarf draped around her. Her hair is wavy, unlike the natural curls she usually has. Needless to say, Remus blushed when seeing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dorcas waves at Remus, and walks towards him. Ever the bold, she initiates the conversation, “You look great Remus. I’m really digging the hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Remus replies, “the blue looks really pretty on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Dorcas asks, “are you ready to do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Remus nods, leading her to one of the empty carriages. He opens the door for her, helping the tall girl in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In less than a minute they’re both in and riding towards Hogsmeade. The carriages are being pulled by thestrals, which leaves the two alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s quidditch going?” He doesn’t start with family, the first topic Sirius/Marlene suggested yesterday. He doesn’t want to be weird and personal two minutes into the date; something tells him that wouldn’t be a good idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not at the bottom of the tournament so that’s good.” Dorcas replies, “Slytherin’s hard to beat, especially with Emma Vanity leading them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard.” Remus laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From James I presume?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus nods, “Yeah, from James.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a good player. I can see him going to play professionally one day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he wants to be an auror.” Remus replies, “Him and Sirius both, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t that be a travesty,” Dorcas comments, “them as our magical police一enforcing the rules instead of breaking them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’d be a sight to see,” Remus adds, “What do you want to do in the future?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to be a Hit-Witch.” Dorcas answers, “make sure that people like You-Know-Who’s supporters are arrested for good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone knows that the war is well into the swing of things and that it has been for years now, since before they’ve been in Hogwarts. The war is a delicate subject to talk about for most people. Dorcas obviously is an exception to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to be a professor.” Remus tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d be good at it.” Dorcas responds, “if it’s not potions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not taking potions this next year.” Remus replies, “Couldn’t be a potions professor if I wanted to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She comments, “Neither am I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The carriage soon stops. Remus gets out, holding the carriage door open and giving Dorcas a hand with getting out. They walk, side by side, through the bustling streets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turn in towards the Three Broomsticks, and Remus asks for their reservation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All grown up, huh, Mr. Lupin.” Rosmerta Skeeter comments, “You too, Miss Meadowes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them blush, Remus’ being the brighter of the two. Rosmerta was the Head Girl when they first came to Hogwarts and she’s made a habit of knowing what kids come into the restaurant frequently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” The two of them reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hands them menus as she escorts them to a table away from a window and in her line of sight. It’s tough times and if anything happens, she wants to be able to be safe. The war isn’t meant for them just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be taking your orders,” she replies, “you two want to start out with some drinks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Butterbeer.” Remus tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make it two.” Dorcas answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosmerta leaves and Remus asks, “So… you live in the muggle world?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dorcas replies, “My parents prefer it there; less restrictions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Remus replies, “I do too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re mom’s muggleborn, correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a muggle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool! What does she do?” Dorcas asks, “You know, with being surrounded by wizards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s taken up baking,” Remus adds, “The muggle way, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you bake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be the judge of that.” Dorcas smirks as Rosmerta brings them their drinks and they order their meals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus replies, “I’ll have to show you one day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your favorite thing to bake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chocolate cake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet you bake well.” Dorcas replies, “If you don’t I’ll pay for baking classes for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do it together.” Dorcas replies, “and, if you are a good baker, you must teach me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a deal Dorcas Meadowes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Remus,” Dorcas replies, “you’d make a good boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you bring that up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s where this is going.” Dorcas answers, “Isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Remus Lupin,” Dorcas replies, “Guess we’re dating now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we are.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>